HISTORIAS DE KONOHA
by Lucy2013
Summary: Serie de Oneshots relacionados entre si que nos cuentan la vida en la aldea después de la cuarta guerra ninja. / Naruto conseguirá hacer algo sin o con su ayuda, aunque sin su ayuda sería más tardado/ Historia #3: Legado. spoiler manga.
1. Chapter 1: La mano de Naruto-kun

Es el primero de una serie de Oneshot, Twoshot y demás relatos que nos cuenten la vida en Konoha después de la Gran guerra Ninja.

Espero que disfruten de esta primera historia.

* * *

000

00

0

HISTORIAS DE KONOHA:

0

00

00

LA MANO DE NARUTO-KUN

**_"La mano de Naruto-kun es grande y fuerte"_**

Suspiro y miro mi mano por séptima vez en ese día, sé que no debería sentirme así, sé que no debería estar tan feliz como ahora soy, ya que, hace menos de setenta y dos horas el clan Hyuga perdido a uno de los miembros más importantes de la rama secundaria; Neji-nisan.

Ahora mismo debería estar triste, debería llorar su muerte, pero no puedo y no debo, él me lo ha pedido. Sí, sueno como una loca, pero realmente Neji-nisan vino en un sueño y me consoló. Sé que tal vez es egoísta, porque yo estoy aquí viva, gozando de un nuevo presente, y él… él está muerto. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, aun me cuesta trabajo pensar como todo esto paso, aun me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, pero sé que él está bien, anoche vino a mí en un sueño hermoso, me habló sobre su libertad, ahora es libre, ya no hay nada que lo ate, es feliz.

Yo estuviera destrozada si no fuera por él, por Naruto-kun, aquel rubio atolondrado que amare todos los días de mi vida. Fue inesperado cuando tomó mi mano, en un primer momento pensé que le había molestado, que sentía repulsión hacia mí, pero cuando el entrelazo su mano con la mía, no me quedaron más dudas, no era repulsión lo que él sentía por mi…

Una piedrita se estrella en mi ventana, una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro, se quien la lanzo, se quien esta abajo llamándome, esperándome. Me asomo y lo veo recargado en el árbol frente a mi habitación, mira hacia el horizonte con esos hermosos ojos azules, su cabellera rubia es ondeada por el viento, y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, él también está de luto, afrontar la muerte de Neji-nisan fue más difícil para él.

Salgo de la habitación y me topo con la cruda realidad, toda la mansión Hyuga… no, el clan entero está de luto, no hay nadie, todos viven su duelo a su manera, papá está encerrado en su habitación, Hanabi igual, los sirvientes parecen haber tomado el día libre, hoy no es un buen día para nadie, me siento miserable, egoísta, yo voy a verlo mientras que todos viven el luto, pero es que Neji-nisan me dio permiso, ni mi rubio acompañante, ni yo debemos cargar con su muerte, más eso no significa que nos olvidemos completamente de aquel que dio su vida para que nuestro amor pudiera florecer.

Al fin llego, el voltea su mirada hacia mí en cuanto cierro la puerta, me sonríe con aquella misma sonrisa que me enamoró, me acerco hasta él y lo saludo con un tímido "buenos días", odio ser tan así, pero él solo se ríe melodiosamente y se acerca a mi logrando acelerar los latidos de mi corazón, me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —dice cuando se aparta.

Y entonces yo me debato entre tenerlo más cerca o alejarlo, se lo que quiero, y es que me dé un beso de verdad, pero otra parte de mi me dice que no es debido, que aún es muy apresurado. Entonces él toma mi mano, y aquel pensamiento vuelve a mi mente _"La mano de Naruto-kun es grande y fuerte". _Todas las dudas se van, comenzamos a caminar y entonces solo quedamos él y yo, para empezar algo que puede ser realmente hermoso.

Sostengo su mano con seguridad, él me quiere, lo sé, me lo dijo.

—¿Sabes...? soñé con Neji-nisan —le digo y él se tensa— fue agradable, él quiere que seamos felices.

Vuelve su mirada hacia mí y me sonríe.

—Cumpliremos su voluntad.

Esta vez sus brazos me rodean en un caluroso abrazo.

* * *

**¿Rewiews?**


	2. Chapter 2: El Traidor

Aquí esta la segunda historia, a decir verdad estaba terminada hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, tuve que hacer algunos cambios por las circunstancias del manga 631.

Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, este es un poco más largo, espero que lo disfruten.

Como he demorado mucho, debo decir que ahora subiré capitulo una vez por semana, será el día miércoles, para que estén al pendiente.

Bueno sin más aquí el capitulo dos de las historias de Konoha.

* * *

000

00

0

HISTORIAS DE KONOHA:

EL TRAIDOR

0

00

000

Un extraño aturdimiento llego a sus oídos, intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, diferente de la última sensación que tuvo antes de caer inconsciente, trato de jalar aire, pero su pecho se sintió oprimido por algo, abrió sus ojos, viendo un exótico cabello rosa, lo reconoció, pertenecía a la última persona que había visto antes de su inconciencia; Sakura, quien dormía en su pecho, ahora entendía el porqué de la opresión.

Aun desconcertado recorrió la habitación con la mirada, indudablemente era una hospital, no lo supo por esos extraños aparatos que monitoreaban sus estado de salud, ni por la mascarilla que cubría su rostro, sino porque aquella chica encargada de cuidarlo, era una de las mejores ninja médico de Konoha, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, si hubiera tenido que describir a la chica en cuestión, hace algunos días hubiera dicho que era una completa molestia, pero ahora podía resaltar sus cualidades, su participación en la guerra salvo la vida de muchas personas en el campo de batalla.

Apenas si podía moverse, pero su fuerza de voluntad ganó a sus desechos músculos y pudo colocar su mano sobre la cabellera rosa, una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo invadió, ella quien siempre lo persiguió como una loca enamorada, ahora no solo tenía su respeto, sino que también su amor, bueno, el ultimo siempre había estado presente, pero él quiso ignorarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por esa molestia.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada, Sakura se despertó moviéndose bruscamente y provocando un dolor mayor en el chico, entonces recordó la enorme herida que lo había mantenido por más de cuarenta y ocho horas, inconsciente, o al menos esa impresión tenía él. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y sin prestar la mayor importancia a la mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico, Sakura pasó sus manos temblorosas por su cara y después intentó peinar su cabello.

Se permitió observarla, aun no pasaba de los dieciséis años, pero ya parecía una persona madura, su semblante denotaba todo el sufrimiento que soporto desde su partida, hasta la crueldad de la guerra que enfrentaron contra Madara, y no se refería solo al dolor de casi perderlo, sino, al de sentirse completamente aislada del resto de sus compañeros, ligada a un traidor, que tal vez jamás regresaría a la aldea, pero ahora estaba ahí dispuesto a cambiar aquellos malos recuerdos que le hizo pasar, no solo a ella, sino también a Naruto, otro a quien hizo sufrir por sus estupideces.

—No me veas así —dijo ella al descubrir su mirada— Sé que me veo terrible, pero no deberías juzgar hasta que no te hayas visto en un espejo.

No entendió ese comentario, es decir ella se veía hermosa, aunque su cabello estuviera despeinado y en sus ojos hubiera ojeras, aunque su ropa mostrara los rastros de una operación y aunque su rostro pálido estuviera lleno de lágrimas. Definitivamente esa mujer había hecho algo muy malo con su persona, no soportaba tener esos pensamientos, herían su ego.

—Lo siento —añadió ella— tal vez estés confundido, pero no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí —esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz.

Él se sintió mal consigo mismo, ignorando aquel último sentimiento de egoísmo, cómo era posible que aun estando ahí en Konoha la hiciera sufrir por una simple tontería, que quizás le hubiera costado la vida. La observo secarse las lágrimas, se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno, convencido de que ya no la necesitaba y antes de que pudiera decir, o hacer, algo, la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

— ¡Naruto, mira Sasuke-kun despertó! —Exclamo ella volteando al instante.

—Me alegro que haya despertado. —dijo una voz masculina logrando que Sakura se levantara de golpe— Lamento asustarla, pero sabe, que a pesar de todo lo que Uchiha Sasuke hizo por la aldea, debe ser procesado por la alianza Shinobi…

—Se lo que deben hacer, sé que Kakashi-sensei lo aprueba —Sakura estaba molesta, su seño estaba fruncido, él lo podía sentir aunque ella le diera la espalada— Pero apenas va despertando y está muy desconcertado, como su médico le pido que lo deje descansar al menos un par de días.

—Y lo respetare, pero por favor indíqueselo a Kakashi-sama.

¿Kakashi-sama? Ahora si se había perdido, primero porque un AMBU apareció en su habitación y exigió saber su estado, bueno eso debió sospecharlo, aún no ha sido eximido de todas sus culpas, debía ser juzgado y bueno… lo demás lo sabría después, pero el que ese AMBU llamara "sama" a Kakashi no le daba buena espina.

El AMBU salió de la habitación y Sakura se volvió hacia él, relajo su seño, suspiro y se dejó caer en el incómodo banquillo que estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero ya lo escuchaste aun debes responder por tus acciones pasadas.

— ¿Kakashi-sama? —anuncio en voz alta sin poder sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sé que suena extraño, Naruto protesto mucho, pero ya sabes, debe haber un nuevo hokage…

Y eso nuevamente lo conmociono, ¿Kakashi, hokage? Esas dos palabras no podían ir en una oración, es decir, era el hombre más descuidado que pudiera haber en la faz de la tierras, claro que cuando se lo proponía podía ser responsable, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera permanecer sentado en esa oficina por más de media hora, definitivamente eso debía ser una equivocación.

—Yo sé que Kakashi-sensei es tan capaz como en su tiempo lo fue Tsunade-sama.

Y su segunda duda había sido aclarada, la sannin no sobrevivió, no es que fuera frio, pero por lo menos había tenido una muerte honorable, protegió su aldea, salvó la vida de los cuatro Kages y dejo una discípula que la supera en habilidad, no podía esperarse menos de una gran ninja.

—Pero no vamos a ponernos sentimentales, es mejor que te ponga al tanto de todo, sino cuando sea el juicio no tendrás nada a tu favor.

— ¿Juicio, me van a enjuiciar?

—Por supuesto, ¿Que esperabas? —Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos— ¿Regresar triunfante y después convertirte en nuestro Hokage?, mira que esto último le esta costando trabajo a Naruto.

— ¿Cuándo es el juicio? —dijo esmerándose por ignorar el molesto comentario de Sakura. Bastaba con que abriera la boca unos segundos para bajarla a la categoría de molestia.

—No hay fecha exacta, estaban esperando a que despertaras, ahora como pedí un par de días probablemente sea en una semana, hay que preparar a los kages, los señores feudales, tu defensa, aunque de esto último se están encargando Kakashi-sensei y Naruto, sin mucho éxito debo decir.

—Sé que no es suficiente con lo que hice en la guerra, pero creo que es un buen punto a mi favor, es decir, sin mi ayuda probablemente ahora estaríamos viviendo en el tsukuyomi infinito.

—Lo sé, pero fuiste culpable del secuestro del jinchuriki de ocho colas que es hermano del raikage.

—Pero está vivo a fin de cuentas ¿No?

— ¡De milagro! —Suspiro— ese no es el punto. Mira, Sasuke-kun, el raikage no es una persona que perdone con facilidad, ahora es un poco flexible, bueno toda la alianza lo es, pero aun así debemos preparar una buena defensa, y es mejor que nos ayudes.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, él no podía someterse a algo tan humillante como un juicio, sin embargo, Sakura hablo antes. Las palabras en sus labios fueron suficientes para convencerlo totalmente.

—Claro, eso si quieres llegar a ser Hokage, Sasuke-kun.

Verdaderamente esa mujer seria su perdición.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, los capítulos serán más largos cada semana, ya que nos estaremos adentrando en lo que vivirán nuestros novatos (no tan novatos) después de la guerra.

Sin más me despido, tengan un buen día y esperen el capitulo el día Miércoles.


	3. Chapter 3: Legado

_**Corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

000

00

0

HISTORIAS DE KONOHA:

LEGADO

0

00

000

Despertó como siempre, antes de que el despertador sonara, después sonaba y le daba flojera pararse a apagarlo. Era un fastidio toda esa situación, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que levantarse, apagar el despertador y empezar un nuevo día, o algo así. La verdad es que él no era ese tipo de personas, prefería tomarse las cosas completamente relajadas, sin que nadie lo presionara, sin que el mismo lo presionara, sí, esa era una vida perfecta. Lamentablemente tenía una madre muy problemática, quien le obligaba, con sus gritos, a darse prisa. También tenía innumerables ocupaciones, era doloroso pensarlo, pero ahora que su padre estaba muerto el había sido convocado por el hokage provisional para ayudarle en miles y miles de papeleos, estrategias y demás cosas, sí así era la vida de Shikamaru Nara, su vida.

Sin más contratiempos salió de su casa. A paso tranquilo se encaminó hasta la torre hokage, al entrar se encontró con el más problemático de los ninjas de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, quien se encontraba planeando la defensa del juicio de Sasuke Uchiha, y eso solo significaba una cosa…

— ¡Shikamaru! —El rubio se dio la vuelta llamándolo como si lo hubiera esperado toda la mañana— Te estaba esperando, ¿Has reconsiderado la oferta sobre el juicio?

Se tapó su oído derecho y cerró los ojos, Naruto realmente lo fastidiaba, siempre con su efusividad, además ¿Que hacia despierto tan temprano?

—Sí, lo he pensado

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto animado.

—Y bien, ¿Qué?

—Como que "Y bien, ¿Qué?" —Le imito— ¿Qué has pensado?

—No te voy a ayudar.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! —Gritó molesto el rubio—Sabes que solo con tu ayuda podemos salvarlo, eres el tipo más inteligente que conozco, sé que no te cae bien Sasuke, pero puedes ayudarlo, solo por los viejos tiempos, además…

—Naruto, déjalo —Interrumpió Kakashi— Si quiere no lo puedes obligar.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei…

—Nada de peros, además ahora él tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. No es así Shikamaru? — Dijo guiñando un ojo— ahora, Naruto primero deben investigar la evidencia.

Shikamaru salió con las manos en los bolsillos, a veces quería realmente ayudar a Naruto, pero el rubio era tan complicado y escandaloso, que todas sus energías se esfumaban. De todas formas no era su problema, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al pequeño departamento que visitaba todos los días. Tal vez era muy temprano, pero ella siempre se despertaba temprano, es decir, la pequeña bebé que apareció en los brazos de Kurenai cuando está abrió la puerta.

— ¿De nuevo temprano?

—Solo tengo las mañanas libres.

—No tienes que molestarte en venir todos los días, basta con que la visites una vez por semana.

No dijo nada más, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la pequeña realmente le importaba y por ello no podía pasar ni un solo día sin que fuera a verla. Después de todo, la pequeña Isao era su responsabilidad.

Como todos los días ella lo invito a desayunar no era mucha lo que le ofrecía pero igual se conformaba con eso, después de todo en casa había tomado algunos refrigerios. No hablaban mucho, a Shikamaru le daba pereza hablar sobre el trabajo y ella no tenía mucho que contar, salvo las travesuras de la bebé. Ese día fue diferente, no fueron azares del destino, pero él tenía que hablar o de alguna forma explotaría. Por ello hablo sobre el plan de Naruto para liberar a Sasuke. Kurenai escucho pacientemente, no tenía mucho que opinar al respecto, después de todo no conocía muy bien a Sasuke, pero sí a Naruto y en su opinión, mejor ayudarlo después de todo el traidor ayudó en la tierra guerra.

—Tal vez por tu amistad a Naruto deberías hacerlo, después de todo el salvo el mundo shinobi.

Shikamaru se quedó pensando por un momento, de alguna forma ella tenía razón, además Naruto llevaba insistiendo desde hace una semana, cuando había despertado Sasuke y por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, Naruto conseguirá hacer algo sin o con su ayuda, aunque con su ayuda sería más tardado. Definitivamente Naruto era un tonto, pero siempre luchaba por lo que quería, así que, ¿Por qué no ayudarlo?


End file.
